Pequenos diálogos
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: One-Short Shonen-ai LudwigxNaoji - É hora do chá, mas Ludwig não consegue se concentrar enquanto é observado por aqueles profundos e apaixonantes olhos que lhe fazem perder sua postura exemplar.


Pequenos diálogos

Meine Liebe não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic não foi betada [ Ou seja, revisada com erros ortográficos corrigidos ].  
Essa fanfic possui Yaoi/Shonen-Ai.  
O título "pequenos diálogos" veio da idéia dos diálogos dos curtos diálogos que eles tem por ambos não serem muito expansivos  
Caso a história venha a lhe agradar, deixe um review e publicarei outras semelhantes a mesma.  
Aprecie a leitura.

Naoji era lindissimo. Não havia outra forma de descreve-lo exceto com adjetivos que deixassem clara a sua beleza. Seus olhos apaixonantes, tão profundos que quem se atrevia a olha-los acabava por se perder naquela imensidão azul, seus finos lábios e macios, que uma vez tocados revelavam o doce e viciante sabor do mais puro mel, seu sorriso sereno e gentil, capaz de desorientar até mesmo o mais experiente dos navegadores.

Aquela beleza seduzia qualquer um que observava, não importando quem fosse. Ludwig não foi uma excessão, não resistiu a acariciar aquela macia imaculada, a deslizar seus longos dedos por aqueles fios negros mais tão macios quanto a mais cara seda. Presenciou o sorriso terno ser esboçado, os graciosos movimentos e o sabor daqueles lábios, tudo simplesmente inresistível.

- Ludwig.. - Pronunciou aquela voz, mais bela do que a de qualquer opera, com o timbre perfeito para acalmar o coração inescrupuloso de Lui.

- Naoji.. - Acordou de seus devaneios, desviando o olhar para a janela, se continuasse a mirar Naoji, voltaria a se perder naqueles fascinantes olhos. Notou as delicadas mãos do espadashin colocarem uma bandeja de prata em cima da mesa, era hora do chá, como sempre, Naoji estava pontual, colocando-a ali exatamente as cinco da tarde.

- Ouvi alguns rumores dos estudantes.. De que seu pai está lhe planejando um noivado.. - Naoji colocou três cubos de açucar dentro de uma das xicaras de chá e estendeu para que o outro pudesse pega-la.

- Sim, isso vai aumentar a credibilidade de minha família.. - No momento que aproximou suas mãos as de Naoji para pegar a xicara não hesitou em segurar gentilmente aqueles dedos, aquela mão, aquele pulso. Antes de se dar conta, estava mais uma vez vidrado naqueles olhos novamente, agora demonstrando-se um pouco confuso e curioso sobre as atitudes do outro.

Ludwig não era expansivo, não era indelicado e muito menos indiscreto, pelo menos não com qualquer um. Deixou a xicara cair no chão, deixando a porcelana se partir em vários cacos em cima do marmore frio e o seu conteudo se espalhar pelo chão, molhando as botas que ambos usavam, interferindo no brilho do vinil engraxado após ter se levantado bruscamente de sua cadeira. Como esperado, Naoji não demonstrava surpresa em ser agarrado pelo pulso, mantinha sua postura exemplar de cavalheiro.

Porém Ludwig não agia do mesmo modo, esquecendo-se completamente dos modos e cortesia. Mantinha sua mão fechada contra o pulso de Naoji, apertando-a, talvez até gerando-lhe desconforto e dor com o toque excessivo. Enquanto a sua outra mão vagava agora pela face de seu companheiro, com seu olhar voltado para aqueles olhos apaixonantes, vagando por outra dimensão totalmente desconhecida.

Mesmo diante a tal situação, Naoji sorriu, um sorriso gentil e despreocupado, parecendo não só estar habituado a tal situação como estar ciente do motivo que havia gerado-a. Deu um passo em direção de Lui, deixando o seu corpo aproximar-se do dele e circulou sua mão livre pelo pescoço dele, envolvendo-o em um gentil abraço. Um abraço que cortou e troca de olhares de ambos e desconcertou o mais velho, fazendo-o finalmente soltar o pulso do outro.

- Não irei realmente me casar.. Você sabe.. - Disse Ludwig, aceitando aquele gentil abraço e correspondendo-o em seguida, levando um de seus braços a cintura de Naoji e o outro, afastando-o um pouco para poder recuperar o contato visual com ele.

- Ahh.. - Naoji demonstrou um pouco de surpresa, isso preocupava Lui? A impressão que o casamento poderia estar dando ao Naoji? - Eu apenas citei esses rumores porque acharia apropriado anunciar em uma festa em vez de deixa-los falar livremente do assunto.. - Uma pequena risada saiu de seus lábios, a possessividade de Lui era tocante.. e de algum modo, sedutora.

- Você é mesmo.. magnifico.. - Comentou, dando-se por vencido. Nunca poderia antecipar os pensamentos daquele ser majestoso, ele sempre lhe fornecia total suporte e nunca demonstrou qualquer desconfiança, Naoji era.. único.. Posou seus lábios no alto da cabeça dele, beijando-lhe sua testa, não havia palavras para expressar os sentimentos que possuia pelo seu fiel companheiro.

- Hahaha.. - Riu novamente, levando a mão aos lábios, alegrava-se com o elogio que havia recebido e com as atitudes impróprias que Lui tinha apenas com ele, atitudes que jamais iria expor aos outros temendo comentários que pudessemm acabar com o status de sua família. - Ludwig, você é muito.. ciumento.. - Sua voz saiu em um tom brincalhão, recebendo em seguida um olhar insatisfeito do maior.

Ludwig pensou até mesmo a responder ao outro candidato a Strall, mas logo decidiu não faze-lo, apenas lhe retribuindo com um sorriso gentil, um sorriso que só expressava diante do outro. Por mais que pensasse em repreende-lo, não haveria um real motivo para faze-lo, afinal, gostava de quando Naoji dizia essas coisas ou brincava com ele.. Ou melhor dizendo, gostava de Naoji.


End file.
